


Evergreen

by sevenofspade



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Ahsoka came back in early winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

Winter on Pantora always seemed to take Riyo by surprise. She would start longing for snow a week or so before the Galactic Senate closed session and live in a perpetual state of disappointment until snow arrived. By that time, she would be so used to expecting snow and not getting it that actually getting it became a pleasant surprise.

She went to the window and opened it, breathing in the clean sharp smell of fresh snow. There was a dusting of snow on the windowsill and she ran a hand through it, revelling in the feeling of it against her bare fingers, until something caught her eye.

It was the first snowfall of the year. It was barely dawn and she lived alone. There shouldn't be footsteps in the snow in the yard in front of her house, but there were.

Ever since the 'incident' with Chairman Papanoida's daughters, she carried a blaster, even at home. A hand stopped her before she could reach it.

"Riyo."

"Ahsoka?" Riyo turned around. It was indeed Ahsoka. "You're back! How was Naboo?"

"Beautiful," Ahsoka said. She pulled Riyo into a hug. "But not as beautiful as you."

Riyo kissed her. "If we weren't already married, I'd marry you, just for that."

"We could do that, you know." Ahsoka picked up Riyo and spun her around. "Get married again. Anakin and Padmé are talking about doing it, get married again, with witnesses. Aside from Artoo and Threepio, that is."

Riyo laughed. There was a thought. Her wedding to Ahsoka had been much like Padmé's, a rushed affair in the middle of the war. Well. Padmé's had been at the beginning and hers at the end, neither one in the middle, but aside from that they had been the same. They'd even had the same first two witnesses, Rex hand been her and Ahsoka's third, to comply with Pantoran law. He'd cried.

"I suppose we could," Riyo said. She thought about it, tried to imagine Ahsoka in the dress of a Pantoran bride. It'd have to be an unorthodox wedding and Riyo's family would never let her hear the end of it if she did'nt invite them, now that the war was over and she had no excuse not to.

She imagined Ahsoka's family, ragtag as it was, would be much the same. Riyo had a cousin with the galaxy's biggest crush on Fives ever since Palpatine's treachery had come out and she would be failing in her duties of Coolest Aunt Ever if she deprived the boy of a chance to meet his hero.

She missed Rex, as well. The man had been unfailing in his support of Ahsoka, through everything, and he was a kind man who had had too rough a life.

It would give her an excuse to see Padmé outside the Senate chamber, as well. They always said they'd do something together, but they never found time, especially with Padmé's twins and now the new baby.

Ahsoka kissed Riyo, long and sweet, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. Riyo plastered herself against Ahsoka, deepening the kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Ahsoka said, smiling. "You think too much."

"You know me too well." Riyo pushed Ahsoka into the couch and curled up against her, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Riyo. They spent the morning cuddling and watching snow fall through the window.


End file.
